All Inclusive
All Inclusive: News and Reviews '''is a YouTube channel that aims to create a safe space that is welcoming for everyone. Baaz, Hunter, Vijay, and Yael are the original members; Lola was added to the team to assist in gaining more female viewers. The channel was started in their junior year after the Degrassi Panthers Gaming Club was shut down. Their channel was first seen in #IWokeUpLikeThis, season three of Degrassi: Next Class. Channel History Degrassi: Next Class Season 3 In [[IWokeUpLikeThis|#'''IWokeUpLikeThis]], the original members conducted a meeting to go over the popularity of their channel. Ninety percent of their viewers were male, so they came up with the compromise for Yael to cover more feminine topics. Yael reluctantly agreed, with the help of Lola to create such videos, but instead posted a rant about women who focus too much on how they look. With the backlash received, Yael stepped down from creating said videos and Lola was added onto the team. In #Unsubscribe, Hunter has an awkward moment with Lola that causes him to want her off the channel, to hide the incident from Yael. With Baaz's help, they claim to Yael that Lola's vlogs cost too much money and the channel is starting to hemorrhage money. The team, without Lola, decide to fire her. Nevertheless, Lola is kept on the channel as Hunter tells Yael the truth. During #IRegretNothing, Lola accidentally reveals that she got an abortion during her history presentation with Yael. Yael assures Lola that she is not the only one who does not feel guilt after her abortion. She decides to make a video about her experience with abortion, a topic that is often tiptoed around. Lola finds support from the people around her as the video is uploaded, as they are able to better understand the situation. The father of the baby finds out about her pregnancy and abortion through the upload of the video. Season 4 In #ILookLikeA, All Inclusive takes their picture for the yearbook. In the photo, Yael's armpit hair is visible which leads to Hunter photoshopping them to remove the hair and help them look skinnier, believing that it will make them happy. Yael prefers the unedited version of themselves and All Inclusive agrees to use this version in the yearbook. In [[RollUpToTheClubLike|'#RollUpToTheClubLike']], the group enlists of Maya to create a theme song for the channel. They initially dislike the song Maya creates for them because they believe that it needs to be "more serious" yet maintaining "lighter" feel, and for it to be "professional" but still "improvisational". In the end, Maya teaches them the new lyrics and makes them play instruments while they sing. They all love their new song and film it. Current Members and Segments *Baaz Nahir: Movies *Hunter Hollingsworth: Comics *Vijay Maraj: Song covers *Yael Baron: Gaming *Lola Pacini: Makeup and fashion (starting in #IWokeUpLikeThis) Trivia *All members are in the Class of 2018 *All original members were also members of the now shutdown Degrassi Panthers Gaming Club. *Members Hunter and Yael were in a relationship, despite Hunter getting a boner for Lola in #[[Unsubscribe|'Unsubscribe']]. **Hunter broke up with Yael, being uncomfortable dating a person identifying as genderqueer. *Baaz is attracted to Lola as seen in his excitement for her addition to the channel. *Vijay previously had a solo channel, where All Inclusive got some of their subscribers from. *The father of Lola's aborted baby is Hunter's older brother, Miles. *They are trying to be less divisive because that is what caused the gaming club to be shut down. *Maya helped them create a theme song for their channel, writing the lyrics but letting them sing & play instruments. **Despite the original members of All Inclusive having a conflict with Maya in season 1 --sending her death threats, cyberbullying her, and having a SWAT team come to her house--it seems that they have resolved their conflict as they look to her for help and she willingly assists. *There are multiple Degrassi webisodes that feature members of All Inclusive, Yael and Baaz, giving advice to its audience over issues occurring around Degrassi Community School. **Part One : Sexual Harassment **Part Two : Social Media **Part Three : Religious Discrimination **Part Four : Sexting **Part Five : Teasing Gallery normal_0DNC3Vijay001.jpg normal_2DNC302.jpg normal_dnciwult-degrassisource-0238.jpg normal_dnciwult-degrassisource-0966.jpg Screen Shot 2017-04-05 at 3.28.44 PM.png Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Factions Category:Interactions Category:School clubs Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4